


Day Thirteen: Rosie & Alex

by claryherondale



Category: Love Rosie (2014), Where Rainbows End - Cecelia Ahem
Genre: Bed & Breakfast, Best Friends, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Friendship, Ireland, Letters, Love, New York
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claryherondale/pseuds/claryherondale
Summary: Day 13 of My 31 Favorite Ships
Rosie, Alex, and Katie exchange emails, text messages, and letters about a Christmas surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is late. Not that anyone is actually keeping tabs on these, but I had a stressful couple of days. This is a little bit of fluff, mostly based on the movie because, while the book is probably my favorite adult novel that I've ever read, I wanted Rosie and Alex to get together earlier on in their lives. 
> 
> That's just me wanting a happy ending, however unrealistic.

Dear Ruby,

It was lovely to see you at Katie and Toby’s wedding—what a beautiful villa they have in Galway, don’t you agree? They’re a spitting image of Alex and me; thank God they learned from our mistakes. I’m sure Katie having her Aunt Ruby around to give her the sense that her mother lacks certainly helped.

The bed & breakfast is doing so well, especially at this time of year. Everyone is getting ready for Christmas, and who doesn’t love celebrating the holidays in Ireland? Alex is planning on taking me into Dublin to stay at my favorite hotel for New Year’s. 

Do you remember how happy Mam was when Alex and I wed? She told us that she had always known we were soulmates. I’ll never forget that. She and Dad are certainly watching over us all now, rejoicing in their granddaughter’s new marriage. I think about them sometimes, normally not when I’m sad, but when I’m happy. That’s why I mention this—they’re always in my head, and it’s somewhat cathartic to share that on paper. 

Ruby, I do hope you come and visit Alex and me soon. We don’t get to see enough of each other these days. I’d make a special reservation for my best friend. 

Love,  
Rosie

 

Rosie: How are you and Toby doing?

Katie: Mam, you don’t need to text every day. Especially not while we’re on our honeymoon.

Rosie: You’re my daughter. I worry. You’re in the States, for God’s sake! Alex reassures me that New York is wonderful, but I’ve never been there myself, not yet. Have you seen the uni that I was accepted into, all of those years ago?

Katie: Yes, Mam. It’s beautiful! Alex is right—it is wonderful. Don’t worry about us. You would love it here. I’ve got to go. Toby and I are going to the Empire State Building. Love you.

Rosie: Love you too.

 

To: Alex Stewart  
From: Rosie Dunne-Stewart

Alex,  
I was just looking at our credit card transactions for the month—it’s getting near Christmas, and I worry about how much we’re spending on presents, you know. How did we even manage to rack up so many friends? It’s odd, isn’t it? No matter. I saw that someone bought tickets to the States? Is this a mistake? Should I file a report?

Answer me ASAP, my love.

Rosie xx 

 

To: Rosie Dunne-Stewart  
From: Alex Stewart

My Dearest Rosie,

It was no mistake. Katie called me yesterday and said that you absolutely must see New York. I have to say that I agree with her. She and Toby are going to spend an extra five days there, so that they may enjoy it with us. I phoned Ruby as well; she is going to run the bed & breakfast while we are gone. Don’t fret, you know as well as I that she is very well versed in our business. She said it’s her Christmas present to us, and in exchange, I offered her a free room so she can stay with us during the holiday. We will be back on the 20th—just in time for the pique of the Christmas rush. Start packing. I’ll be home soon.

I wish you had been able to go with me all of those years ago. But I hope that this can begin to make up for it.

All my love,  
Alex

 

Alex,  
I am leaving this scribble  
on a Post-It note for you,  
because I about to become busy   
with screaming in joy at the top   
of my lungs & I don’t wish to scare   
the guests. I’m going out on the   
cliff. Meet me when you’re   
home, that you may join   
me in screaming x  
Love,  
Rosie

**Author's Note:**

> Hint for tomorrow's (today's) ship:  
> mad girl


End file.
